Breath of the Wild: Passed Shadows
by WindriderX99
Summary: Blue is Link's Brother and Friends to the Champions, He was a Royal Guard that served faithfully and protected the kingdom. He was gifted in battle, and loved by all. However when calamity struck, all hell breaks loose and the once talented and loved Royal Guard becomes the villainous Dark Link, and terrorizes the land for a century. Want to know his story?
1. Chapter 1

The person who was suppose to be the true Hylian Champion, the one who was destined for greatness, he was a quick study and mastered techniques quite easily, being specifically good with a bow. People say he was destined for greatness, the best of the Royal Guard... Until his brother drew the Blade of Evil's Bane, the one thing Blue couldn't do. His brother was given his position of Champion but he Still served and worked closed with him and the Princess, being a Royal Guard and all, falling in love with the Zora Princess. However, he knows she has only feelings for his brother and decides to hide his jealousy and tries everything to make her happy, just to possibly win her heart, even though he knows it's futile. He continues to work with everyone, doing everything he could to make sure he will help them with preparing for Calamity Ganon, building relationships, helping his family, becoming closer to the Champions (Besides Revali), Training with his brother, making them the strongest team, and studying and researching the Ancient technology in the Princess' stead. He felt as if they had a chance with the Guardians and Divine Beasts, and he knew that Link and Princess Zelda will be able to seal the Calamity again.

However, things don't always go as they are planned… Ganon broke free from his seal far quicker than they realized and he turned the Guardians against them and put Malice inside of the Divine Beasts, and Destruction began to spread throughout the land. When the Champions went to board their Beasts, they fought the Blights of Ganon and lost their lives in the process. Blue lost the love of his life and through his anger and despair, Ganon's Malice began to take root in him. Blue fought along side his Brother to protect the Princess as best as he could until his brother was struck down. Princess Zelda finally awakens her powers, but it's too late, Link was on death's door and he needed urgent care. Blue and one of the Sheikahs carried Link to the Chamber of Resurrection to recover…

"Blue…."

Zelda calls out to him as they were both covered in cuts and mud, Blue turns to look at her, showing she had his attention. They were just outside of the Lost Woods, after dropping off the Master Sword into it's pedestal so it could recover it's energy.

"I have a favor to ask of you, and I know you are going to be mad and tell me how idiotic it sounds….but I need you to guide me to the Castle, I need to do everything I can to hold the Calamity back. At least until Link recovers."

"You're right, it is idiotic" Blue says with a sigh before looking at her. "But at the same time, you are right, there is nothing we can do, our trump cards have all been used up, and we need to do at least something." He said with a sigh before looking at her. "Alright, I will take you there, but it may take Link awhile to awaken and even then, who knows if he will be able to use the Sword again."

Zelda looks at him before giving him a soft smile and looks up at the red sky. "I have faith he will." She said with a nod before getting serious and he looks at Blue. "Let us go Blue, I will count on you to get me there and to protect our kingdom." She said with a soft smile.  
Blue and Zelda travel to the Castle where they did their best to sneak by the Guardians as well as the monsters. What they couldn't sneak by, Blue fought. By the time they reached the top, Blue was but up and bruised all over, his Royal Guards tunic was damaged and ripped up along with his Hylian Hood. His short dark brown hair messy and his seafoam green eyes had the look of exhaustion, pain, and anger in them, but he stood tell with his Royal Broadsword which was chipped and scratched up from the fighting as well as his Royal Shield on his back. Zelda lets out a deep breath before she walked inside of the castle, she flashed Blue one last smile before mouthing the words 'thank you' to him as she walks into the Sanctum.

Escaping the Castle was easier than getting into it. As he reached the gates, a bright flash engulfs the area and soon the Calamity was sealed to only the castle, keeping it from spreading throughout the land. Blue lets out a sigh and he looks out in front of the fields where hordes of Guardians rested. Blue gripped his sword, gritting his teeth, he lets out a war cry before moving to take on the army.

Blue lets out gasps of air as he leans against on of the destroyed Guardians, in his hand was his broken Royal Broadsword. Rain was pouring down on him as he looked down at the puddle beside him, he could tell just by his reflection, his eyes were empty. His friends were gone, the army was in shambles with the surviving members throwing their armor away and leaving, his family's home was destroyed, his mother and father gone, his older brother sealed and recovering in the Chamber of Resurrection, his friends gone, the love of his life gone, the princess he was sworn to protect is now risking her life to save his, and he was powerless to do anything. He grits his teeth and he throws his broken blade. Why did this have to happen? What was the cause of all of this? Who's fault was it? He was devastated and didn't know what to do.

"Who's fault indeed? Is it not obvious?" an ominous dark voice that sounds strangly familiar enters Blue's pointy ears.

Blue's head shoots up as he grabs his Royal bow and notch's a Thunder arrow and aim's it as he hears the voice but he didn't see anyone. He looks around before asking a question of his own.

"Who are you and what do you mean?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Blue...I'm you, your true self." said the dark voice.

"My true self?" Blue asks again and slowly lowers the arrow. "So then 'true self'...who's fault is it?" Blue asks, as he glances around.

"Link's of course. Think about it, if he didn't draw that stupid sword, then things would of went differently. You would of been the Champion of the Hylian race, you might of been able to draw the sword, Mipha would still be alive, your family would still be alive, and you would of done your duty to protect your kingdom. If Link didn't exist, everything would of went smoothly."

Blue frowns before gulping his saliva that built up into his mouth, he looks down at his reflection in the puddle. Did he really think that? Was it truly all Link's fault?

"But….Link is my brother, I love him and I know he does his duty well…" Blue said with a soft voice, his thoughts and emotions wavering.

"He took everything from you! Your title, your position, the woman you love. Is he really that great? Face it, the world is better off without him! And let's not mention those who see you as second fiddle, you are better than him and I believe it's time we showed them how much you are better and stronger than him. Maybe we should start this world over, become the true hero, work with the Calamity and become the Hero's of the new world!"

Blue body begins to shake as he looks at his reflection, he could see his eyes, the seafoam green turning red and his face turns into a grin. Soon a laser aims at him from a guardian, ready to fire and before it could shoot Blue raised up his left hand and a blast of dark energy hits the Guardian, completely destroying it. Blue looks down at his hand before smirking a bit.

"Then I will cleanse this world and become the true hero it needs, but first...We will need to destroy Link, not just in body, but in spirit too….we need to show the world, he truly isn't a hero…."

The reflection grins more and become completely covered in darkness and moves to press it's face against the puddle before it forms into a black mask in the shape of Link's face. "Then let's show them…"

Blue picks up the mask and he smirks before moving to put it on, his body soon engulfs in darkness and when the darkness takes form, a black mass in shape of Link's form stands there, a grin appears on his face before chuckling and he holds his right hand out and a dark copy of the Master Sword fits in his hand.

"Time to show the land who the true Hero is…."


	2. Chapter 2

A lone figure stood in the ruins of the Temple of Time. Darkness coated his figure as he stared up at the statue of the Goddess Hylia. Blood red eyes glowing in the dark of the night as wind blows through the broken walls of the temple, making his black clothing and white hair flow with it. Dark Link smirked as he remembered the times as a child he would come to the very statue and pray.

Was it for the fall of Calamity? The protection of his family? For his love to be realized? He couldn't remember anymore. Now, all that comes to his mind when he stares at the statue of the so-called protector of the realm is pure irony and hatred. The person who was supposed to stop all of this from happening was too late. The kingdom had fallen, the chosen hero was injured and put into a stasis, the princess who was supposed to be the key to saving their land had awaken her powers too late, and the trump cards, the divine beasts, had fallen and their champions were gone. The Goddess had forsaken them and he was tired of it. He allowed Calamity Ganon to consume him, to turn him what he is now because he knew that once the world was resetted, he could become the hero that Hyrule truly needs and deserves. He would build the kingdom back up and make sure nothing like that happened again.

However a single problem now stood in his way.

After one hundred years of nothing. Link finally awakens and returns to the realm of the living.

Dark Link noticed that one day that the towers that had been inactive for so long began to sprout all over Hyrule, the first one being in the Great Plateau. There was only one item Dark Link knew of that could do this and that was the Shiekah Slate, the last thing Zelda left Link before going off to hold Calamity Ganon down in the castle.

Dark Link headed straight for the Great Plateau and kept himself at a distance. Noticing the figure of the long lost hero heading to the four shrines on the Plateau. Dark Link couldn't help but let out a growl as he watches from the shadow of the mountain as he watches the so called hero. A hundred years had passed and now he decided to show up? Dark Link could help but scoff at it.

As the shadow figure watches the hero, he began to notice a few things differently than before. The hero, while still skilled in battle, took longer to register what he was doing which usually should take him no more than a second to fight a bokoblin. Link also looked like he was experiencing everything for the first time all over again. It didn't take Dark Link long to figure out that Link had lost his memories, especially after listening to his conversation with the late King of Hyrule.

A very small part of Dark Link twinged in pain, he clutched the area where his heart was and frowned a bit, wondering why after all these years, did his heart start hurting. Was it because of how Link may not remember him or the times they had as brothers? It was a possibility but Dark Link through the feeling in the deepest parts of his blackened heart, he was no longer Blue, those feelings were gone, he destroyed everything that he onced cared about. His home, his friends, his family, the Royal Guards… he literally cut every single one of them down until he had no more emotional attachments. Now the only thing he had attachment to...was Link and Zelda.

Zelda would be no issue. She has been fighting and keeping Ganon trapped in the castle for a century now, and he could tell her powers were fading. The number of monsters around was a sign that her strength fades and Ganon gets closer to breaking free from his imprisonment. Link, on the other hand, could be a problem if left alone for too long. So before Link recovers his strength.

Dark Link….Blue...will have to kill him.

The pain in his chest twinges again and he grits his teeth. Why was he feeling this pain again? Link was the reason he did all of this! He was the reason Blue lost his right as a Champion, the reason the kingdom fell, the reason he lost the woman he loved, the reason he became Dark Link!

He didn't have anymore time to think about it as he watches Link soar off of the building with his Paraglider he got from the King. After the King fade away, Dark link held up his hand and a ball of black and red energy forms in his palm. Link had no idea he was there, no one could warn him, and there was nothing he could do in the air, this was the perfect time to strike. Dark Link grinned as he aims his shot and chuckled softly.

"Time to go back to sleep Hero….Permanently." Dark Link said with hatred dripping from his tongue.

"Please stop!" a soft, womans;s voice chimed into his ear like an heavenly echo and it made his Red eyes open wide. "This isn't you, please, remember who you truly are…" The voice called out weakly.

Dark Link's body shook as the seafoam green iris and black pupil reformed in his red eyes. He remembered that voice, the voice of the person who he loved more than anything.

"Mipha!" He calls out and he turns in the direction where he heard her voice but didn't see anything, the only thing that he saw, was Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain in the distances with a dark cloud pouring down rain over the domain from Vah Ruta.

Dark Link stood there for a minute as he thought about the voice he heard but gritted his teeth. Mipha was gone, but even now, she still chose Link over him, even in death, she protects him. The pupil and iris disappear from his red eyes again and he glances over in the direction Link was, he was too far down the Plateau now for him to hit, and the direction he was heading seemed to be towards Kakariko Village, the one place he dares not venture, knowing that the people of the Village are more than capable of defeating him if they worked together. Dark Link lets out a growl before waving the dark energy in his hand away.

"Count yourself Lucky this time Link, but the next time we cross paths, I will cut your head from your body and prove who the true hero is." Dark Link said before fading into the shadows of the ruined Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been about two weeks since Link awakened and he has already released one of the Divine Beasts.

Dark Link stood over Zora's Domain, the beautiful city filled with the people of the water was once under a constant torrent but now sun had breached the dark cloud that covered the sky and once again the sun shined on the Domain, making it's beauty stand out amongst the other realms. He watched as the giant mechanical beast head to the top of a plain, knelt down and opened its mouth to aim a blaster at Hyrule castle, more than likely preparing to fire once given the signal.

Dark Link swore silently to himself as he watches the Great Beast. Not so much of it's reawakening, but more of what it meant. Link, even without his full strength and even without the power of the Master Sword, was proving more of a threat than Dark Link originally thought. He glances down at the pond where Vah Ruta was once at and noticed blue light swirling and watches said hero appear wearing Zora armor, which seemed to fit Link perfectly, which made Dark Link bite his lip.

He knew of the traditions of the Zora, how the princesses of the Zora Tribe will make armor for their mate to prove their love to them, as if it was their way of making an engagement. His head glances towards Zora's Domain once again where he could see the shining statue made in honor of their late Princess and Champion, as well as the woman who had once held his affection, Mipha.

Memories flowed into the fallen warriors head as his mind wanders back to Mipha and the times they spent together. Zora's were beautiful creatures to begin with, and Mipha was just gorgeous, at least into his eyes. She, Link and Blue met each other when they were really young. They were childhood friends who played and spent time together every time he and Link came down with their father. As they grew older, Blue noticed changes to the Zora princess that made him blush as a teenager. The way her fins would slightly flap when she was happy or excited about something, how she could be shy and bashful but at the same time so strong and courageous, How she always puts others before herself, and how her smile was always so infectious.

But she chose Link…

One day, Blue was visiting Zora's Domain by himself. Link became busier since he drew the Master Sword, becoming the personal guard for the princess and wasn't allowed to leave her side, so Blue had been making their personal trips by himself, which he didn't mind if it meant he could be alone with Mipha for a bit. However, one day he stumbled upon her making the armor. Of course she was embarrassed but quickly denied the fact the armor was for him, but for his brother instead, and Blue was heart-broken.

No matter what Blue did, no matter how hard he tried to be with her, she had fallen for his brother. He told himself that as long as she was happy, then he would be happy. If Link truly made her happy, then he would bare it and just smile and be the friend and brother he needed to be for them. But he knew that Mipha's love will go unanswered, due to the fact that Link and Princess Zelda were getting closer too and he knew that Zelda also had feelings for her appointed knight and knew Link felt something for the Hyrulian Princess. It broke Blue's heart all over again, knowing that the woman he loves cared about his own brother, and will be heart-broken once she finds out.

And then Calamity struck and Mipha lost her life battling against the Corrupted creature within Van Ruta….

Dark Link grits his teeth as he remembers the words Zelda told him about the death of all the champions and how his heart felt like it was torn to pieces. It hurt knowing Mipha chose Link over him, how he knew Link wouldn't feel the same for her, but when he knew she was dead, he swore there was a hole in his chest where his heart should of been. If only he could of saved her, if only the princess did her job and sealed ganon away, if only Link was able to take out the blight. His depression turned into rage but he kept it hidden as he knew he was being unfair, Link and Zelda were doing their best but it wasn't enough.

But Malice sinked it's way into his heart and turned everything red. His anger increased and fed the dark energy in his now black heart.

His red eyes narrow as he notices Link leaving the Domain. Dark Link held up his right hand as dark energy begins to shape up into a sphere aimed right at the hero. This time, there will be no interruptions and he will kill the leech that has drained him of his happiness once and for all.

That was until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The hero's shadow still taking aim as he spoke. "You must be another trick on my mind, this time it won't stop me from taking his life." Dark Link said in a deep growl in his throat.  
A gentle voice whispered to him, again, it was a voice that he knew all too well. "I am not a figment of your imagination...Blue…"

Dark Link's dark energy soon disappeared again as he turns to look at the voice with widen eyes. In front of him was Mipha, but much like the King of Hyrule, she has wil-o-wisps floating around her as her body glowed in a faint green light, she was a ghost, but she was there, the woman he had loved so much.

"Mipha…" Dark Link said, once again, his iris and pupils appearing in his eyes as he looks at her, suddenly, it felt like a knife was being shoved into his chest and being twisted as he looked into her eyes, seeing sadness as well as a touch of horror at the person in front of her.

"Blue….what has happened to you…?" She asked as she reached up and cupped his dark colored cheek with her hand. He could feel her touch but felt no heat, the flames that made up her spiritual form were cool to the touch. "Why have you become like this…? To betray the kingdom you served and to cause so much damage, to even go as far to kill your brother….it's almost as if the man who was my childhood friend stopped existing."

Those words seemed to make the emotional knife in his gut twist even more as he grit his teeth, her words hurt like hell, but he had no idea why. Didn't he abandoned this kingdom, cursed the goddesses name? He was no long Blue, but Dark Link now. And part of the reason he wa slike that was because of her.

"I lost you...I lost my family, my friends, my brother had failed us, the princess had failed us, the guardians turned on us, the Divine Beasts killed you and the other champions, Ganon has unleashed hell and the Goddesses has forsaken us…." Dark link started, his hand gripping so tightly the gloves stretched and squeak to his pressure. "I lost everything, because of our so called 'hero' and 'princess of destiny'...they failed and because of that everyone looked to me to save them, to free them, but I couldn't….But the Calamity spoke to me." He said softly. "If I became his Champion, if he gave the the role I was suppose to have, then when the princess weakens and he defeats her, and Link is killed...then the world is reformed...then I will be the true hero and guide us into the next golden age."

Mipha looks at her old friend and he lips tremble before tears began to slide down her face. Next thing Dark Link knew was the hardest slap he was ever given right across his cheek. He blinked a few times, his eyes wide, stunned as to what happened, the slap still echoing in his ear and the pain still on his cheek before he turned back to Mipha.

"YOU IDIOT!" she cried out before sobbing. "The Goddesses Forsaken us? They did no such thing! Link and Zelda failed? They are continuously fighting and risking their lives to save the world!" She cried out to him, she was mad, but more that that, she was so sad. "Blue, can't you see the only person here who has failed right now is you?! You let the Calamity get to you, turn you into this...thing! This isn't you! The Blue I know is kind, courageous, smart, strong, determined, and a bit of a goof-ball, as well as a bit of a smart-alec! He hurts when his friends hurt, he struggles and pushes himself harder than anyone I know! People call him gifted but he still trained to live up to everyone's expectations!" She screamed out before catching her breath. "Whoever this is right now….this isn't you…" She finishes with a soft voice.

Dark Link looks down at her as she looks into his eyes with tears still falling. Dark Link, for once in a century, was speechless and completely lost on what to do, "I…" He start but was interrupted with a finger to his lips.

"Come back to us Blue, come back to being the person who was all love and care about, Link needs you and so does Zelda, and we need you….I am sorry I can't be there for you, but just remember that no matter what, I am always here for you…." She said before finally fading, returning to the Divine Beast she controlled and waited for her moment.

Dark Link stood there in a daze, as if his entire being was just shaken to the core. He didn't know what to say or do, his mind was racing a million times per second and didn't even noticed how much time has passed as the sun sets on the domain. For the first time in a long time, Dark Link felt something in his chest...he felt Blue, he felt the person he had shoved away and ignored for so long and submerged him in Malice, but Blue has found a crack in Dark Link.

And tears being to pour out from his blood red eyes as he looks over at Vah Ruta, it's blue lights radiating as the figure was basked in the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting with Mipha had left Dark Link Incapacitated.

He left Zora's Domain to make sure he would be caught and headed to a cliff next to the Lulu Falls overlooking the domain. Unless someone happened to climb up this high, no one would be able to see him, which was good, he needed time. For the first time since the beginning, he was torn. Mipha had broken the dark shell around his heart, or at least cracked it, and Blue began to emerge from within. He was in a constant battle within his mind, back and forth, was he truly doing the right thing? Was this truly worth it? Did he truly want to kill his brother? When Blue started questioning, Dark Link spat back, saying that it was all worth it and that their goal was nearing it's grasps, take out Link and everything will be theirs, they will become the heroes this realm truly deserved.

For three whole days, Dark Link did not move from his spot as he had his inner turmoil. However, Dark Link reigned supreme in their banters, gaining back full control. He let out a growl before standing up and glances at the Domain one last time before looking towards the kingdom.

"Where did Link run off too this time…" He murmured to himself before his body disappeared into the shadows.

It took Dark Link about five days before he was able to locate Link, who was now near the Hebra region, with the Rito.

The Rito people were a...weird tribe, their warriors are probably the most arrogant and prideful out of all the races, always boasting about their skills with a bow. Sure there were kind Rito as well but the Rito didn't like him too much. The reason was most likely because while he was still a Royal Guard, he visited the Rito and defeated even their champion, Revali with his marksman skills. Blue was a great swordsman, but his skills with the bow were top notch. While a majority stayed respectful and even asked Blue how he was so good, some, including Revali hated his guts. He was never too thrilled to go there but he needed to kill Link before he could reawaken the second Divine beast, Vah Medoh.

But just his luck, Link was already aboard Vah Medoh. And he had no way up it. Dark Link just stood there and sighed as he watches the giant bird in the sky. Dark Link couldn't do anything besides wait on a cliffside overwatching the Rito Village, as well as Vah Medoh glide in the sky.

He feels the wind pick up and he glances over at the Vah Medoh, his mind drifts over to Ravali. He was such an ass, always full of himself and eager to show off his prowess every time he got a choice. A complete opposite of someone like Blue, who, at the time, was very humble and tend to keep to himself when he wasn't needed. However Revali just brought a whole new level of irritation and Blue entertained the bird just to shut him up and to show him that he was the better shooter. But hatred just turned into a sporting rivalry, they both used each other to get better at their bow, beating each other's high score. Before Revali died and before Blue became Dark Link, they had over 570 matches, out of those matched, Blue had won 285, with Revali having the same number. It was a shame really, neither one of them now could prove who was the better sharpshooter.

Dark Link lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes, he felt a gust of wind flow around him when he opened his eyes, the form of Revali stood in front of him, the cocky smirk on his face, and just like Mipha, had blue wil-o-wips around him.

"Yo, you look different Blue, did you do something with your hair?" Revali talked, causing Dark Link to sigh.

"Your eyesight must of gotten worse while you've been dead bird boy." Dark Link said as he crosses his arms. "This has been me all along, you and the others just never noticed until now, and now I can truly prove how terrible of a hero Link it. I bet you would like that wouldn't you?"

"As much as the thought of the 'hero' being tormented, I never would bring harm to him, nor would I try to be like him in anyway." The Rito champion huff before crossing his wings. "You have changed boy, you are no longer that irritating hylian who could somehow keep up with me and at times shoot even better than me. But looking at you now, I bet you probably couldn't even shoot an octorok out of the water." Revali said before huffing and turning around. "You're eyes aren't as sharp as they were, if we had the ability to have another shoot off, no doubt I would win."

Dark Link looks at the ghostly Champion before chuckling and he holds out his hand and a dark ball of energy forms in it. "Your eyes must have gotten bad, because since I've became this….my aim has been even better, not one time had I miss my shot" Dark Link said before looking at Revali. "Even if we could shoot, the result will still be the same, with my victory."

"Then shoot that." Revali said and pointed down the cliff, about 400 meters laid an old house, but on top of the house stood a scarecrow. The scarecrow was the target Revali and Blue use to practice on years ago if they weren't at the flight range. A hundred years ago, Blue and Revali would shoot at it from the perch of Vah medoh which was even farther that from where they were.

Dark Link looks at Revali. "Is this a joke?" He asked while looking back at the target. "You and I both know I can hit that." He said glaring at the ghost.

Revali just shrugs and smirks. "Prove it then. We have a tie don't we?" Revali said with a grin. "You hit it, you win, you miss, I win, and our tie will finally be broken."

Dark Link huffs a bit before turning to look at the target. He transforms the orb into a dark bow and summons one dark arrow. He pulls back on the string as he takes aim, before releasing the string, the arrow singing in the air as it flies towards it's target. Dark Link turns around and his dark bow disappears. He has made a shot like this multiple times, and some were even farther away or would be moving, a stationary target only a few hundred meters away with an easy target.

"Looks like I win…" the words of the Rito made Dark Link's eyes widen and he turns to look back at the scarecrow. The arrow he fired fell short and landed right in front of the target.

Dark Link had missed...Blue...had missed.

Laughter echoes in the cliff and Dark Link had turned to see the figure of Revali was gone. "Looks like I broken the tie boy. Out of the 571 matches, I won 286, and this was the match for all of the rupees. But had your eyes been clear and sharp, you would of won, is this truely how you were suppose to be?"

Right as the Champion's voiced faded, he hears a loud, mechanical cry. He turns his head up to see that the usual red lights of Vah Medoh had now turn back to it's original blue, show that Link had taken down the Windblight and that Revali went to claim his beast back.

Dark Link grips his hand tightly as his teeth grind together before letting out a sigh, he turns back to the arrow near the scarecrow and smirks a bit.

"Dammit, now he is up two…."


End file.
